


Number 22

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: two miserable people meeting at a wedding au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 22

Tyler is not sulking.

Really. He's not.

Jenna and her new wife kiss again, and Tyler sulks.

He doesn't even know why he came here. Maybe he was hoping they could be friends or something. But Jenna hasn't even looked at him.

He sighs, looking over at the bar and contemplates drinking. He probably shouldn't, but he's just so bored and for some reason, he doesn't want to leave just yet.

Tyler slowly gets up and ambles to the bar. He's never drunk before, and he has no idea what to order, so he just stands there for a while.

"Can I help you?" the bar guy (bartender?) asks.

"Uh," Tyler says. "Erm."

The bartender looks at him sympathetically. "How 'bout a coke?"

"Yes," Tyler says a little too quickly. It's not what he intended on, but he feels kind of relieved.

Tyler walks away, sipping his soda. He still feels kind of jittery, and he suspects that the coke isn't helping, but oh well.

He's heading back towards his table when a guy sitting down stands up a bit too quickly, and they crash into each other, Tyler spilling his soda down both of their fronts.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry," the guy apologizes, grabbing a napkin. "Are you all right?" he asks as he begins to dab at Tyler's shirt.

Tyler looks from the guy to his shirt to his nearly empty glass of soda to where Jenna and Debby are dancing giddily, and to his utter embarrassment, bursts into tears.

"Oh, crap," the guy says, frantically trying to wipe the coke out of Tyler's shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's-" Tyler's cut off by a sob, and buries his face in his hands.

"Okay, let's get you out of here," the guy says, ushering Tyler out. Tyler looks up long enough that they're starting to capture the attention of some of the wedding-goers.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't you," Tyler apologizes once they're alone. "Really. I'm just kind of a mess right now."

"Me too, really," the guy says with a sigh. "I was just getting up to get something to drink. Something a bit stronger than a coke."

Tyler laughs a bit dryly. "That's what I meant to do. But I don't actually drink, so I ended up with soda." He wipes away a few stray tears. "Gosh, this is embarrassing. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"It's okay," the guy assures him. "I'm Josh, by the way."

"Tyler," Tyler says, holding out his hand. Josh shakes it.

"So, how's your day been?" Josh asks after a moment of silence.

A laugh is startled out of Tyler. "Long," he says truthfully. "Yours?"

"Same," Josh says. "Kind of ta-"

He's cut off when someone bursts out of the door, crashing into Tyler and knocking him over. Josh manages to catch him.

"Sorry!" the someone calls over their shoulder as they dash out.

"Sorry," Tyler apologizes, blinking in surprise when he realizes how close his face is to Josh's.

"It's okay," Josh assures him.

"...so," Tyler says, wondering if he should get comfortable since Josh shows no signs of letting Tyler go. "How's-"

He stops when Jenna and Debby come out, holding hands and giggling.

"Tyler?" Jenna says, pausing.

"Josh?" Debby says in the same tone.

Tyler and Josh both freeze.

Josh has his arms wrapped around Tyler, who's smushed up against him, and their faces are close enough that Tyler can smell wedding cake on Josh's breath.

"I'm so happy for you two," Jenna says, and Tyler's eyes widen. "I didn't think you would come, honestly."

"N-" Tyler begins.

"And you, Josh!" Debby says happily. "I know you said you like guys too, but you seemed so heartbroken when I told you. I'm so glad you've managed to move on."

Tyler watches Josh's face go red.

"And with Tyler, no less!" Jenna says. "Oh, how coincidental."

"We'll leave you two to it, then," Debby says, and they both giggle as they walk off.

"Um," Tyler says carefully. "Do you think you could maybe let go of me?"

"...sorry," Josh says belatedly, stepping back. "I, um, used to date the bride. Debby, I mean. Which you might've guessed."

"I used to date Jenna," Tyler admits.

"No way," Josh says, looking like he's close to smiling.

"I was sulking," Tyler says. "Even though I'm gay too, I'm kind of miffed that she managed to break up with me before I managed to break up with her."

Josh snorts. "I was sulking, too," he admits. "I don't even know why I came. I'm over _her,_ I guess, but not over our relationship. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Tyler says, nodding. "I know exactly what you mean."

"So," Josh says, shifting his weight. "D'you wanna make out?"

"Why not," Tyler says, stepping in. "Emotionally unhealthy rebounds are all the rage."

Josh laughs into their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty bad but fuck I'm so drained. Also my one hundredth 21p fic is fast approaching and I'm trying to do something special for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
